meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Deity Guy
Deity Guy is a cosmic force, and the embodiment of Neutrality. History Deity Guy was created shortly after the universe came into being, and is the balancing force between Lamp Prime and the Stupid. While the two forces would likely balance by themselves, Deity Guy's presence assures this. Deity Guy often gets bored, and will ask random mortals to amuse him in some ways. He also throws parties regularly, which only Lamp Prime and the Stupid seem to be invited. Due to Deity Guy's boredom, he brought forth Mike P and Metallic Spheroid and charged them both with amusing him, lest he destroy their worlds. While he was most likely bluffing, he began watching the pair as they went about their danger-filled lives, but he would regularly call them back to his realm for various purposes, such as costume contests and gift-giving. He crossed a line and caused untold amount of trouble for Mike P and Metallic Spheroid when he tried to set them up on dates. At some point after this, he went on vacation, and returned to his realm only to find that everyone had seemingly died. While he spent some time in a drunken depressed stupor, he eventually bucked up and found new beings to watch: Wallis and Count Fikeb. He also eventually learned that everyone had not died. During a game night with Lamp Prime and the Stupid, he was showing off his new entertainment (as well as the A-Hole device) and was waylaid by the Stupid, but recovered.Deity Guy later helped Mike P, Metallic Spheroid, and Plasticine Cube on their journey through the afterlife. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Deity Guy agreed to the Stupid's proposal to settle their animosity through a tournament, though he refused to say who his champions would be at the outset, instead picking them as the time came. While some of his choices caused unrest between the three Embodiments (as he chose liberally from other universes), Deity Guy later brought in Xig and Solana Xen to have indifferent people choose the tournament's events. This proved to be disastrous, and Xen and Xig were instead tasked to announce the events, and later ran the tournament as Deity Guy and the other Embodiments had been captured by the Embodiment of Unmanifested Ideas and the Embodiment of Chaos, who sought to sow chaos. He was narrowly defeated with the help of the Embodiment of Order, and Deity Guy and the others were freed. They agreed to grant Mike P's wish, and sent him on his way. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Deity Guy was so enthralled by the Winter Olympics that he suggested another tournament be held. While the tournament was designed to be easier for the Embodiments to handle, there have been some slight hiccups. So far, he has not been captured, and been banned from pulling champions from other universes. Abilities Deity Guy, being a cosmic force, is only bound by his imagination and attention span. These do a very good job of limiting his power. Friends and Allies Deity Guy regularly socializes with Lamp Prime and the Stupid, though the trio can hardly stand each other. Deity Guy is also friendly with Mike P, Metallic Spheroid, Xen, and Xig. He also enjoys conversing with his various champions during the tournament. Deity Guy is also on good terms with Azrael, the embodiment of Death. Enemies The Stupid is usually antagonistic towards Deity Guy, while the Embodiments of Unmanifested Ideas and Chaos are downright malevolent towards him. Everyone else just sort of deals with him. Category:Cosmic Forces Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Mike P